Le journal de Bellatrix Black
by miladja
Summary: Pauvre Bellatrix Black... Tiraillée entre sa haine pour son père, pour les maraudeurs et plus particulierement Sirius, son cousin... Elle trouve refuge dans son journal intime...Chapitre 2 posté
1. Le vol

**Chapitre 1- _Le vol_**

Bellatrix, cria une voix  
-Oui père , repondit une jeune fille blonde au regard sombre  
-Tu as recu ta lettre pour Poudlard. Assis toi. Tu vas bien m'ecouter. Poudlard grouille de sang pur comme de traitre à leurs sang ou de Sang-de-bourbe  
-Oui père  
-Quand tu seras là-bas, gare à toi si tu traines avec des Gryffondors ou des Traitres!  
-Oui père  
-Bien. Prepares toi, nous allons acheter tes fournitures.  
-Oui père.

Voilà comment se passer les journées dans le manoir des Black. Enfin, ceux de Ratilius Black et de Niama Black... Leurs filles, Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix, étaient toutes les trois bien differentes. L'une était acharnée et agressive, l'autre était calme et gentille et la derniere n'était qu'une poupée.  
Andromeda, la soeur de Bellatrix et l'ainée des Black, était en 6eme années à Poudlard, Narcissa rentrait, elle, l'année prochaine et Bellatrix cette année. Autant le dire, elle était impatiente, meme si cela ne se voyait que derrière le masque qu'elle gardait de jour comme de nuit.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses sentiments, chez eux, c'était etre faible. Et Bellatrix n'était pas faible.  
-Depeche toi, cria Ratilius qui, comme vous l'aviez compris, était le père.  
-Je suis prete, Père.

Arrivés au chemin de Traverse, Ratilius envoya Bellatrix aller chercher ses parchemins et ses plumes, tandis que lui irait chercher les livres et le chaudron. Ils devaient se retrouver chez Ollivander's, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques.

Bellatrix entra doucement dans le magasin qui vendait toutes sortes d'accesoires, y compris des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre.  
-Puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle, demanda la vendeuse d'une voix douce  
Lorsque Bellatrix montra son visage la vendeuse crut avoir eu une crise. C'était une Black apres tout...Les Black étaient une famille dominente, la vendeuse a du avoir peur.  
-Ooohhh! Mademoiselle Black voulez-vous quelques choses , demanda la vendeuse d'une voix tout de suite plus...retenue  
-Je vais me debrouiller, repondit Bellatrix d'une voix froide.  
Elle erra entre les rayons et prit de nombreux parchemins, de plumes et d'encrier. Alors qu'elle regardait, son regard s'attarda sur un livre rouge sang. Il était vierge. Un coup d'oeil à droite : personne, un coup d'oeil à gauche : personne. D'une pierre deux coups, Bellatrix cacha le cahier sous sa robe.  
-Ca vous fera 10 gallions et 3 mornilles mademoiselle, dit gentiment une autre vendeuse  
-Trop cher..., gromella Bellatrix  
La vendeuse de tantot arriva. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la caissiere qui devint pale  
-Bien sur, pour les bons clients nous faisons des tarifs moins cher, ca vous fera donc 2 gallions.  
Bellatrix eut un sourire glacial elle paya et partit vers Ollivander's où un homme, fort en colère, l'attendait.  
-Où étais-tu, demanda le père de Bellatrix  
-Au magasin d'accesoires père, repondit machinelement Bellatrix  
-Pourquoi as-tu pris tant de temps?  
-La vendeuse voulait me faire payer 10 gallions, père  
-Et ?  
-Je lui ai payé 2 gallions, père  
Le père eut tout de suite l'air plus detendu  
-Bien ma fille, tu sais profiter de la grandeur et de la puissance de la famille à de bonnes fins.  
-Merci, père  
Sur ce, ils rentrerent dans le magasin de baguettes.  
-Monsieur Black, comment allez-vous, demanda un vieil homme à l'air sympathique mais en regardant tout de meme la baguette d'un coup d'oeil furtif du père de Bellatrix.  
-Fort bien Mr Ollivander merci  
-27cm, bois d'if et contenant un nerf de basilic si mes souvenirs sont exacts?  
-Ils le sont, ils le sont, enfin, je suis venu pour ma fille  
-Mmmmhhh..., fit le vieillard  
Il se precipita vers de nombreuses boites et en prit une  
-27,5 cm bois de saule pleureur contenant des fragments de crochets de serpents  
Bellatrix la prit et fit un geste machinal  
Rien ne se passa  
-De toutes evidences ca ne vous convient pas, dit le vieil homme  
Il courrut de nouveau vers l'arrière-boutique et sortit avec une seconde boite  
-29,2cm bois de chene, poil de licorne  
Ca ne marcha toujours pas. Une heure plus tard, la baguette promise arriva  
-31 cm, bois d'if, plume d'hypogriffe à l'interieur, excellente pour les enchantements.  
Bellatrix prit la baguette et la pointa vers un vase non loin de là. Ledit vase commenca à leviter lentement.  
-Excellent, fit Ollivander, et il ajouta precipitemment, 14 gallions et 7 mornilles.  
Mr Black trouvait ca excessivement cher mais il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas intimider un homme qui a passer sa vie a faire des baguettes, ca pouvait etre dangereux...  
-Allons-y, fit Ratilius à sa fille  
-Oui...Père  
Avancant vers le magasin de Quidditch ils percutrent quelqu'un  
-Elizabeth! Comment allez-vous ma chere, demanda Ratilius à une femme potelée et petit  
-Ratilius mon cher! Tres bien jusqu'a qu'un petit miserable vienne au monde, soupira Elizabeth  
-Encore des miseres avec Sirius?  
-Toujours...Toujours  
Les traits fins du visage de Bellatrix se crisperent elle detestait son cousin : Sirius Black. Enfin, petit, elle l'adorait mais maintenant...Maintenant elle le detestait...Peut-etre à cause de son education...  
-Bon je dois y aller Elizabeth, je dois chercher un balai pour ma fille, en esperant qu'elle rentre dans l'equipe  
-Mais les premieres année n'ont pas le droit aux balais, non?  
-Elle se debrouillera, repliqua Ratilius  
-Alors, à bientot mon cher!  
-Bien sur Elizabeth  
Lorsque la mère de Sirius, ladite Elizabeth s'eloigna on entendit Ratilius dire entre ses dents :"famille de traitres..."  
Ils arriverent au magasin de balais, là, ils rencontrerent de nouveau des sangs-pur qui devisageaient certaines personnes, "des sang-de-bourbe", supposa Bellatrix.  
Ratilius alla acheter un Brossdur 78 pour sa fille. Celle-ci regarda longuement le balai, c'était le nouveau qui venait de sortir! Gare à elle si elle ne rentrait pas dans l'equipe où si elle perdait ne serait-ce qu'une brindille du balai...  
-Rentrons, ordonna Mr. Black  
-Oui père, repeta une enieme fois Bellatrix.  
-Bellatrix, cria une voix  
-Oui père , repondit une jeune fille blonde au regard sombre  
-Tu as recu ta lettre pour Poudlard. Assis toi. Tu vas bien m'ecouter. Poudlard grouille de sang pur comme de traitre à leurs sang ou de Sang-de-bourbe  
-Oui père  
-Quand tu seras là-bas, gare à toi si tu traines avec des Gryffondors ou des Traitres!  
-Oui père  
-Bien. Prepares toi, nous allons acheter tes fournitures.  
-Oui père.

Voilà comment se passer les journées dans le manoir des Black. Enfin, ceux de Ratilius Black et de Niama Black... Leurs filles, Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix, étaient toutes les trois bien differentes. L'une était acharnée et agressive, l'autre était calme et gentille et la derniere n'était qu'une poupée.  
Andromeda, la soeur de Bellatrix et l'ainée des Black, était en 6eme années à Poudlard, Narcissa rentrait, elle, l'année prochaine et Bellatrix cette année. Autant le dire, elle était impatiente, meme si cela ne se voyait que derrière le masque qu'elle gardait de jour comme de nuit.  
Elle n'avait pas le droit de montrer ses sentiments, chez eux, c'était etre faible. Et Bellatrix n'était pas faible.  
-Depeche toi, cria Ratilius qui, comme vous l'aviez compris, était le père.  
-Je suis prete, Père.

Arrivés au chemin de Traverse, Ratilius envoya Bellatrix aller chercher ses parchemins et ses plumes, tandis que lui irait chercher les livres et le chaudron. Ils devaient se retrouver chez Ollivander's, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques.

Bellatrix entra doucement dans le magasin qui vendait toutes sortes d'accesoires, y compris des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre.  
-Puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle, demanda la vendeuse d'une voix douce  
Lorsque Bellatrix montra son visage la vendeuse crut avoir eu une crise. C'était une Black apres tout...Les Black étaient une famille dominente, la vendeuse a du avoir peur.  
-Ooohhh! Mademoiselle Black voulez-vous quelques choses , demanda la vendeuse d'une voix tout de suite plus...retenue  
-Je vais me debrouiller, repondit Bellatrix d'une voix froide.  
Elle erra entre les rayons et prit de nombreux parchemins, de plumes et d'encrier. Alors qu'elle regardait, son regard s'attarda sur un livre rouge sang. Il était vierge. Un coup d'oeil à droite : personne, un coup d'oeil à gauche : personne. D'une pierre deux coups, Bellatrix cacha le cahier sous sa robe.  
-Ca vous fera 10 gallions et 3 mornilles mademoiselle, dit gentiment une autre vendeuse  
-Trop cher..., gromella Bellatrix  
La vendeuse de tantot arriva. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la caissiere qui devint pale  
-Bien sur, pour les bons clients nous faisons des tarifs moins cher, ca vous fera donc 2 gallions.  
Bellatrix eut un sourire glacial elle paya et partit vers Ollivander's où un homme, fort en colère, l'attendait.  
-Où étais-tu, demanda le père de Bellatrix  
-Au magasin d'accesoires père, repondit machinelement Bellatrix  
-Pourquoi as-tu pris tant de temps?  
-La vendeuse voulait me faire payer 10 gallions, père  
-Et ?  
-Je lui ai payé 2 gallions, père  
Le père eut tout de suite l'air plus detendu  
-Bien ma fille, tu sais profiter de la grandeur et de la puissance de la famille à de bonnes fins.  
-Merci, père  
Sur ce, ils rentrerent dans le magasin de baguettes.  
-Monsieur Black, comment allez-vous, demanda un vieil homme à l'air sympathique mais en regardant tout de meme la baguette d'un coup d'oeil furtif du père de Bellatrix.  
-Fort bien Mr Ollivander merci  
-27cm, bois d'if et contenant un nerf de basilic si mes souvenirs sont exacts?  
-Ils le sont, ils le sont, enfin, je suis venu pour ma fille  
-Mmmmhhh..., fit le vieillard  
Il se precipita vers de nombreuses boites et en prit une  
-27,5 cm bois de saule pleureur contenant des fragments de crochets de serpents  
Bellatrix la prit et fit un geste machinal  
Rien ne se passa  
-De toutes evidences ca ne vous convient pas, dit le vieil homme  
Il courrut de nouveau vers l'arrière-boutique et sortit avec une seconde boite  
-29,2cm bois de chene, poil de licorne  
Ca ne marcha toujours pas. Une heure plus tard, la baguette promise arriva  
-31 cm, bois d'if, plume d'hypogriffe à l'interieur, excellente pour les enchantements.  
Bellatrix prit la baguette et la pointa vers un vase non loin de là. Ledit vase commenca à leviter lentement.  
-Excellent, fit Ollivander, et il ajouta precipitemment, 14 gallions et 7 mornilles.  
Mr Black trouvait ca excessivement cher mais il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas intimider un homme qui a passer sa vie a faire des baguettes, ca pouvait etre dangereux...  
-Allons-y, fit Ratilius à sa fille  
-Oui...Père  
Avancant vers le magasin de Quidditch ils percutrent quelqu'un  
-Elizabeth! Comment allez-vous ma chere, demanda Ratilius à une femme potelée et petit  
-Ratilius mon cher! Tres bien jusqu'a qu'un petit miserable vienne au monde, soupira Elizabeth  
-Encore des miseres avec Sirius?  
-Toujours...Toujours  
Les traits fins du visage de Bellatrix se crisperent elle detestait son cousin : Sirius Black. Enfin, petit, elle l'adorait mais maintenant...Maintenant elle le detestait...Peut-etre à cause de son education...  
-Bon je dois y aller Elizabeth, je dois chercher un balai pour ma fille, en esperant qu'elle rentre dans l'equipe  
-Mais les premieres année n'ont pas le droit aux balais, non?  
-Elle se debrouillera, repliqua Ratilius  
-Alors, à bientot mon cher!  
-Bien sur Elizabeth  
Lorsque la mère de Sirius, ladite Elizabeth s'eloigna on entendit Ratilius dire entre ses dents :"famille de traitres..."  
Ils arriverent au magasin de balais, là, ils rencontrerent de nouveau des sangs-pur qui devisageaient certaines personnes, "des sang-de-bourbe", supposa Bellatrix.  
Ratilius alla acheter un Brossdur 78 pour sa fille. Celle-ci regarda longuement le balai, c'était le nouveau qui venait de sortir! Gare à elle si elle ne rentrait pas dans l'equipe où si elle perdait ne serait-ce qu'une brindille du balai...  
-Rentrons, ordonna Mr. Black  
-Oui père, repeta une enieme fois Bellatrix.

Fini !

J'espere que ca vous a plu (j'ai galeré pour comprendre comment poster... Merci à Lumos.Nocturne de m'avoir aidé lol... Hééé oui...Je suis une grande victime du LV1 Allemand... Héé oui)

REVIIIIIEWWWSS


	2. La naissance de CherJounal

**Sinwen Periedhel**** : Merci, sache que si la suite à tarder, c'est surtout que j'avais la flegme de la poster. La suite est écrite jusqu'au chapitre 16. D'ailleurs… Je n'aime pas trop les premiers chapitres, et le deux derniers écrit. Merci encore**

**Chapitre 2-**La naissance de Cher-Journal

Arrivés au manoir des Black, Bellatrix et son père, attendirent patiemment l'arrivé de Niama, la mère de Bellatrix, celle-ci accourut prendre le manteau de son mari et de sa fille.  
-Il faudra trouver un autre elfe..., grommela M. Black  
-Oui vous avez raison, père, dit une jeune fille rousse qui descendait les escaliers de marbre  
-Qui t'as autorisé à parler toi , aboya Black à l'encontre d'Andromeda  
-Personne père, excusez-moi, je venais juste voir Bellatrix pour lui expliquer...Le quidditch!  
-Bien, bien, tu deviens intelligente, comme quoi, tout est possible, railla le père des deux jeunes filles  
Bellatrix se leva lentement et suivit Andromeda dans sa chambre  
-Merci, dit-elle  
-Pas grave, alors t'as vu Sirius?  
-Chais pas pourquoi tu parles toujours de lui, c'est qu'un idiot fini...  
-Tu l'as vu oui ou non , insista Andromeda  
-Non, j'ai vu sa mère   
-Elizabeth?  
-Nhan Jeannine de chez Tom! Bah oui Elizabeth, rétorqua Bellatrix froidement  
-Pfff, on peut jamais te parler à toi  
-Faut croire, maintenant sors de là je veux...réfléchir, demanda Bellatrix  
-Ok! A tout à l'heure  
Sortie, Andromeda se dirigea dans sa chambre.  
Bellatrix quant à elle, prit le cahier rouge qu'elle avait pris.  
Elle le regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait en faire...  
"Un pense-bête? Un agenda? Un cahier où je met tous les sorts qu'j'ai appris? Un...", elle arrêta ses pensées, honteuse de sa dernière idée.  
"Un journal intime?", continua-t-elle  
Elle ouvrit tout doucement son nouveau journal.  
Elle prit une plume de paon, la trempa dans un encrier contenant de l'encre bordeau et commença à écrire.

**_Journal Intime de B.B _**

Elle posa sa plume délicatement et regarda le journal. Elle tourna lentement une page et reprit sa plume.

_Cher Journal,   
Aujourd'hui, avec père, je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse, nous y avons rencontré de nombreux traîtres à leurs sang (comme la belle-soeur de mon père, Elizabeth Black, enfin, c'est surtout son fils le traître!). Je suis pressée d'être à Poudlard. J'espère être envoyée à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. Si je vais à Gryffondor, j'ai peur de la réaction de mon père, il me frappera sûrement comme le jour où j'ai dit trop gentiment à son goût, bonjour à Lucius Malefoy, un cousin éloigné... J'avoue que des fois j'en ai marre de mon père, il m'en demanda toujours trop. Mais un jour...Un jour je le ferais souffrir, il s'inclinera devant moi et... _

Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée   
-Que fais-tu Bellatrix, cria le père   
-J'et...J'etu...J'étudie père, mentit Bellatrix   
-Bien, bien, tu prouves que tu as du sang Black dans les veines. A présent je te laisse étudier ma fille  
Et il sortit.  
Bellatrix se remit de nouveau à l'écriture de son journal

_Là, encore il entre dans ma chambre! Il ne me fait pas confiance. Je le déteste de plus en plus...D'ailleurs, il me suit partout de peur que je fasse quelques choses de trop..."moldu". Comme si je m'abaisserai aux moldus non mais vraiment quel idiot!  
De toute façon, il s'agenouille déjà devant quelqu'un, un nouveau mage noir. Un certain Voldemort. Je le servirai peut-être un jour...Peut-être. Il m'apprendra beaucoup de choses et me donnera assez de pouvoirs pour tuer mon père...En fait Cher-Journal, je vais t'appeler Cher-Journal, on dira que c'est un nom composé. D'ailleurs je voulais te dire, que je crois que c'est à cause d'Andromeda que père me surveille sans arrêts. Car il a l'impression qu'elle commence à renier son sang depuis qu'il a découvert la photo d'un garçon ou il y avait écrit Ted dessus...Enfin, je me fiche des petites histoires d'Andromeda temps que ça ne me nuit pas, mais si là, ça commence à me nuire sérieusement...Je la déteste elle aussi! Je déteste mon père et Andromeda. Ca fait déjà beaucoup... _

Bellatrix stoppa de nouveau son écriture. Elle finit par cacher le journal au fond de sa valise sous ses petites culottes "là au moins, père aura honte et ne fouillera pas", pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit. Elle rêva qu'elle était le bras droit d'un certain "Seigneur des Ténèbres", celui-ci lui racontait ses plans quant à un gamin du nom d'Harry Potter...

**

* * *

**

Reviews please !

* * *

J'essayerai de poster la suite la semaine prochaine. Bisous 


End file.
